Nightmare
by fireball1012
Summary: Sam had a nightmare and got cuts from it when he woke up,Now it's up to them to find out what's happening before Sam falls asleep again and this time he might not wake up/crossover with Nightmare on Elm Street/I know the summary sucks but the story is goo
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural-Nightmare**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 1**

13 Year old Sam Winchester was sleeping in a motel bed when he started to move around. At first it seem like nothing was wrong and then he started screaming. " No.. let me go, don't.. AWWW"

Dean woke to the sound of his little brother screaming and ran over to the bed. He looked at his brother and tried to wake him up. "Sammy, Sammy wake up."

Sam woke with a start but calmed down when he seen Dean next to him with a worried look on his face.

" Dean what happened?" Sam asked

" Well you where screaming then I woke you up."

Sam sat up in bed and stared at his blanket, he kept thinking about his nightmare and if he should tell Dean about it, then he thought better about it and decided not to say anything. Dean looked at his brother more closely when Sam didn't say anything.

" Want to talk about it?" Dean asked

Sam looked up at Dean and tried to smile a little, he didn't want Dean to worry so much about it so he lied about it.

" No.. I-I don't really remember it that much."

"Ok, well how about we get up and have Breakfest." Dean offered

Sam got off the bed and followed his brother out to the kitchen, Dean got out a pan and sat it on the stove while Sam got some eggs out with the milk and bacon. Dean crack the eggs and put them in the pan with some butter. He flipped them over and waited while Sam put some bread in the toaster and the bacon in another pan. After the eggs, bacon, and toast were down Dean took two plates from Sam and put the food on them and sat them on the kitchen table. Sam came over with two glasses of milk and gave one to Dean, then they both sat down to eat.

Since it was the weekend the boys didn't have to worry about school and their dad went on a hunt and won't be back for a few days. So the boys sat there in silence and ate, after they where done Dean did the dishes while Sam went to take a shower.

Sam took of his shirt and then his pants and that is when he seen the four long bloody cuts, the cuts weren't bleeding all over just a little and he didn't feel any pain so he knew why he hadn't notice it when he first woke up.

" What the... it was only a dream."

Sam got in the shower and let the water take the blood away and after he got cleaned he stepped out to get dress. He got the cream for cuts out and added some to his cuts before he wrapped them. Then he got dress.

Sam went in the living room to watch some tv when he met Dean looking at him.

" What!" Sam snapped

" Dude why are you wearing pants.. it's 98 outside, get some shorts on." Dean said

" No! I'm wearing this." He said

" Fine but your going to be hot."

The boys ended up going to the park just to be outside. The threw a ball at each other and walked around.

They went back to the motel and at. Sam was glad that Dean didn't find out about the cuts and he didn't want to tell him. When it was time to get dress Sam went into the bathroom to clean the cuts and that's when Dean walked in to brush his teeth. Dean looked at Sam and seen him cleaning some cuts. He walked over to Sam and looked at the four cuts.

" What happened? Who did that?' Dean demanded

" I... UM.. UM.. I" Sam tried to think off something but nothing came to mind

" Don't lie to me Sammy." Dean snapped

" It happened in my dream this morning." Sam said

" What did I say about lieing!" Dean yelled

" I'm not. It's the truth." Sam pleaded

Dean was still pissed that Sam didn't tell him who really did it but knew he couldn't push his little brother so he calmed down.

" Fine don't tell me then, go to sleep." Dean snapped

" I don't want to." Sam whined

" Now Sam."

" Please he will get me." Sam pleaded

He was to scared to sleep and he would do what ever it took to stay awake. Dean looked at Sam and seen how scared he got. So he did what he always did when Sam was scared.

" No one will get you, I'm here." Dean promised

So with Dean by him he got in and feel asleep hoping not to have another nightmare.

-SPN-

Everything was quit and peaceful until the screaming started again. Sam was moving around in the bed yelling for help.

_Sam was running and then he came to this big house. It was all boarded up and blood was all over it. Out on the front lawn where three girls jump ropping and singing, " One two he's coming for you Three Four better lock your door Five Six grab a crucifix Seven Eight stay up late Nine Ten never sleep again." _

_Sam turned to leave when he came face to face with a tall man with a black hat and a burned face. Sam backed up away from the man and he seen the knife's on the man hand that had a glove. Sam knew tha man had made the glove and didn't want to find out what he was going to do with them._

_" Stay away from me... DEAN!" Sam yelled_

_That just made the man laugh and move to Sam some more._

_" No one will help you.. you ARE mine." The man said and then cut Sam's arm_

Sam woke up after that and seen Dean already next to him.

" Sammy, your arm.. what happened?" Dean asked getting worried

Sam looked at his arm and seen the blood all over it from were the man had cut him. Sam looked up at Dean holding his arm to stop the bleeding.

" The man cut me again." He said

Dean cleaned the cuts and wrapped them. After that Sam told him about the dream and the ugly an with the knifes. Dean listened and tried to find out what could do this in a dream.

" I don't want to go to sleep." Sam whispered

" But you have to." Dean said trying to make Sam feel better

" But he will be there... please don't let me fall asleep."

" Ok you can stay up but you won't be able to tomorrow." Dean agreed

-SPN-

They stayed up and watched TV most of the night. Sam kept falling asleep and Dean kept waking him up. They didn't have coffee to drink so Sam relied on Dean to keep him awake and so far Dean did his job.

It was now Ten o'clock AM and dean woke up and when he looked at Sam he was sleeping.

" oh... shit, Sammy wake up, come on wake up." Dean yelled shacking his brother. But Sam didn't wake up.

-SPN-

That's it for now if you want me to go on please review and tell me and if you want this to be a BrotherHood AU tell me


	2. Chapter 2

**Supernatural-Nightmare**

**Don't own anything**

Sorry about taking so long I have to share with my older sister and I only get to write at night so here is the next chapter... hope you guys like it

**Chapter 2**

Sam opened his eyes and looked at Dean. " What's wrong?" Sam asked

" You fell asleep." Dean said looking for any cuts on Sam

" Oh.. I'm ok maybe the ugly man is gone now."

The boys thought about it and maybe the man did leave but knew how slim a chance that was so they decided to hummer it for now and see if the man was gone.

They got up and had some breakfest and then went to the videoarcad for some fun. They played some games and had pizza with pop. Dean talked to some girls and got their numbers while Sam watched him and could just roll his eyes at it. They made it back at the motel around 9, They laid salt around the door and windows then got up in bed. With a look at his sleeping brother Dean let his eyes close and was a sleep in seconds.

-SPN-

The next day the boys got up and went to school, Sam didn't wake up with any cuts so Dean thought that was good. John was home when the boys woke up but they didn't tell him about Sam's dream. Sam made Dean promise not to say anything about it yet so Dean agreed but still worried about it. He knew that he should tell his dad but didn't want to let down his brother.

When John seen his boys eat and then get ready for school he asked how their weekend was.

" It was ok." The boys said and then left

At school everyone was talking about how kids would go to sleep and never wake up. Dean heard the rumors and started to keep up on them for research.

So far there had been six deaths in three weeks, all had truble sleeping and ended up dieing when they feel asleep after 72 hours or more. The kids where in different neighborhoods but all on a Elm Street. The kids ages where between ten and eighteen years old. two where sisters, two were cousins and two where nephews.

When Dean and Sam came home Dean seen how tired Sam was and started to get worried again, Then John walked up to his boys and he to seen how Sam couldn't keep his eyes open.

"Sammy why don't you go to bed and Dean can bring your food to you." John said

Sam looked at his brother with a scared look on his face and then looked at John. He didn't want to sleep in case the man did show up. _but how am I going to stay awake if dad makes me sleep._ He thought

" I don't want to I'm... I'm n-not tired... please don't make me go to bed." Sam pleaded showing his puppy dog eyes

John looked in his son's eyes and knew something was wrong but couldn't find out what. _Dean will tell me,_ He thought and hope his boys weren't in danger.

" Sammy you look ready to drop, so you need to get in bed and get some rest! Nothing bad will happen to you.. your brother and I are here." He tried to reason

" Ok dad I'll go get some rest."

John watched as his youngest went off to his bedroom and closed the door, He then turned to his oldest with a worried look.

" Is he ok? His something after him that I don't know about?" John asked

Dean swallowed the lump that was in his throat before looking up at his dad and told him what he found out at school to day.

" I don't think he is ok, take a look at these." Dean handed the papers to his dad about the deaths of the teenagers and then told him how sam woke up screaming and then the marks on his leg and arm.

He watched his dad's face for a few minuits and then John looked at him.

" What do you think?' Dean asked

" Did he say anything about the nightmare?" John asked trying to find out what_ thing _can do this to a person in there dreams.

" He said there was an ugly man with burns all over his face, he wore a black hat and a sweater, and that he tried to kill Sammy."

" Then he will come after you then." John said with worry in his voice

" What are you talking about?"

" These kids are brothers, sisters, or family related and if this _man_ went after Sammy then _he_ will come after you soon." John said

" I can handle myself just fine, it's Sam we have to worry about." Dean demanded

John looked in his son's eyes and knew Dean could handle himself very well, that's what I taught him to do but Sam might know how to too but Dean was the better fighter and that left Sam in danger because Sam couldn't fight a monster in his dream bye himself like Dean could, that's what had the two Winchesters worried more.

" Ok take your brother some dinner and try to get some sleep.. and keep an eye on Sammy." He then walked to the door and opened it to go outside.

" Where are you going?" Dean asked

" To get some help, I'll be back in two days.. be careful." John said getting his coat and keys

" We will.. bye dad." Dean said and then locked the door and added some salt to it on the floor.

" Great now we can't even go to sleep with out getting hurt whats next..." Dean thought

He went in the kitchen and made Sam and him some dinner and brought it to there room. Sam sat on the bed and watched Dean come in and sat the food down on the beds. They sat and ate in silence not wanting to say anything.

After the food and drinks where gone dean took the plates to the sink while Sam got dress for bed. They both laid down and said good night to each other before falling asleep.

-SPN-

That's it for now please review and tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3

**Supernatural- Nightmare**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 3**

Dean was walking around outside in the dark, he knew right away he was dream, He seen a guy that was all burned up and ugly looking. He then noticed the knife like hand on the man coming towards him with a smile on his face.

" Dean... Deano... come and play with us." The man sang

" Get the fuck away from me." Dean yelled backing up

" I don't think so."

With that the man raised his glove hand and sliced Dean deep on the arm making blood come out fast. Then Dean opened his eyes and sat up in bed, He looked at the burning in his arm and when he looked at it he seen the four long and blooded cuts.

" What the hell!" He snapped

He climbed off the bed and made his way over to the bathroom, Inside he ran his arm over the sink letting the water run the blood away, he then held a cold wash rag over the cuts holding presser on them while getting some gauze and cream. He added the cream after the bleeding slowed down and then he wrapped the gauze around the arm and the cuts.

After he cleaned up the mess he went back to the bedroom to find Sam awake and smiling at him.

" Hey the man wasn't in my dream! Maybe he's gone for good." Sam announced

" Ya! Did he have a glove with knifes on them?" Dean asked

Sam's eyes got big and with a nod both boys knew the truth.

" How did you know?" Sam asked

" Because he was in my dream last night and I got this from him."

Sam looked at the bandage on his brothers arm and gasp. _So that guy is still coming for us_ Sam thought. Dean looked at Sam and seen how scared his brother got. He went over to his brother and sat next to him and wrapping an arm over his shoulder.

" It's going to be ok Sammy, don't worry about it."

But that all they could do is worry about it because next time they fall asleep they might not wake up at all.

-SPN-

At school Dean went to the library to do some research on the deaths and to see if he could find the man from his dream. He spent about thirty minutes before he found what he was looking for.

It turned out that the kids/ teens had the nightmares for about a week before they died, each one told the parents about it but no one believed them, so they kept staying awake until their body's couldn't take it anymore and they ended up sleeping and never to wake up again.

" So that means Sammy has only five days left before he gets killed." Dean said

When the bell rang Dean went to his next class and fell asleep. He was walking in the grass next to a big old build-ed up house. It looked old and falling apart. He kept walking until he seen the front door open and a kid running out.

" Hey kid what's wrong?" Dean asked holding the kid's arm

The kid looked up in to Dean eyes and cry-ed saying

" Freddy Kruger is coming for you."

Dean let the boy go and then seen the man walk out of the house with a smile on his face.

" Hey Deano I've been waiting for you." Freddy said

" What do you want!" Dean yelled

" You and little Sammy." He laughed

" You leave him alone or you will be sorry you even seen the Winchesters." Dean yelled getting closer to Freddy

Then all of a sudden Dean woke up in his classroom. He hurried up and wrote down Freddy Kruger so he could look up the nae later.

-SPN-

When the boys got home John wasn't there so they ordered themself pizza and soda. They watched some tv until nine o'clock.

" Ok Sammy bed time."

Sam looked at Dean with pleading eyes

"Please, I'm not tired." Sam begged

" Fine but only for an hour and then it's bed time." Dean said

" Fine"

They watched more tv until it was really time for bed. Dean helped Sam in to bed before he to went to bed.

-SPN-

Freddy knew that John wasn't going to be home yet so he had to make his move to night or he will have to forget it. When the boys fall asleep they will NEVER wake up. All he has to do is wait for the time to come and the boys will be his for the taking.

" It's been two days and tonight is going to be the night I get you Sam Winchester." Freddy said

-SPN-

That's it for now please review


	4. Chapter 4

**Supernatural-Nightmare**

**Don't own anything**

**This one is a little short but the next one will be up tomarrow sorry about how short it is**

**Chapter 4**

Freddy was more then pissed off, He was looking forward to getting Sam but the boy stayed up all night long. " Why must they always stay up when you need them to sleep." Freddy yelled

He had it all planed out and then the boy never showed. But he still had time, he was determined to kill those Winchesters and could what until they did fall asleep.

It had been six days and Sam couldn't stay awake anymore, it was eight o'clock pm and Dean was already asleep. Sam knew that he looked up anything that could save them from the nightmare but nothing showed up yet. John didn't return yet and he hasn't called ether and that was making Dean worry more.

Sam went to Dean and laid next to him and in seconds he to was asleep.

" Dean where are you?" Sam yelled getting scared

" Right here." came Dean voice " Are you ok?"

" Ya, where is the man?" Sam asked holding onto Dean's arm

" Right here Sammy, come and give me a hug." Freddy called out

The boys looked to there right and seen Freddy next to a tree that was about two feet away from them. Dean felt Sam grab him tighter. That made the big brother in him go into over drive.

" NO! stay away from me." Sam yelled

" You can't call him that! It's Sam you fucker." Dean yelled

" Sorry Deano" Freddy said acting like he was sorry for calling Sam the wrong name

" FINE, come here _Sam_ NOW." Freddy demanded

" NO" Sam yelled again and held on to Dean

" You stay away from us." Dean was getting sick and tired of Freddy and just wanted the man dead and down with.

Freddy looked at the boys and just smiled at them. He started to walk to them and seen Dean move away with Sam behind him. Oh how he will love to get his hands on them and here them scream.

" No, Sam is going to be my son and you can't stop me."

" Is that why you've been killing all those kids?" Dean asked

" Yes! I was looking for a son or a darter but the others weren't good, they where to scared of me." Freddy said

" When Sam say me he didn't run at first not until I cut him so I know that he will do good." He finished

Dean and Sam looked at the man like he was crazy before Sam said something.

" Well I have a dad and I don't like you so I will NOT go with you."

" I will have you and Dean won't stop me and he can't save you ether." Freddy said getting pissed all ready and just wanted to get this over with.

When Dean seen that Freddy got tired of talking he grabbed his brothers hand and took off as fast as they could.

They where running for a while until they came to a house like before.

" Lets hide in there." Dean said

Sam grabbed Dean's arm to stop him from entering the bad house. Dean looked at Sam and seen the worried look on his brothers face.

" No, that's Freddy's house we need to wake up." He said

" But how do we wake up?'

" We need to get hit or scared like before, but we need to bring him out with us." Sam answered

" I read something in one of uncle Bobby's books about a dream demon and you can kill it _after_ you bring it into the real world." He said after he seen the look Dean gave him

Dean didn't like the plan one bit but if it was the only way to save Sammy then he was going to do it. " Alright but stay behind me." Dean said

-SPN-

That's it for now please review


	5. Chapter 5

**Supernatural-Nightmare**

**Don't own anything**

**Here is the last chapter hope you guys like it**

**Chapter 5**

The boys went inside the house and acted like they were hiding, Dean had an arm around Sam behind a couch in what looked like the living room. There was a little bit of light so the boys could see. There were holes in the walls and the place smelled like mold and dead body's.

They heard foot steps coming from the stairway and then getting closer to them. Dean got ready to jump out while Sam grepped the knife he was holding. Once the feet where close to them Dean jumped up and grabbed Freddy's arm while Sam cut Dean's arm.

When they opened there eyes they where in there beds. Sam looked up and seen Freddy next to him.

" Hi Sammy, daddies home." He mocked

Dean and Sam got off their beds and moved away from the man. Dean looked around to find something to kill Freddy with.

" I want my child!" Freddy snapped

Dean stepped in front of Sam not caring that he didn't have any weapons and glared at the man. Then they heard the door opened and the boys smiled at the person that came in to the room.

" To bad, he's mine, so get the hell away from my boys." John yelled holding a shot gun at Freddy's face.

" Dad" the boys said

" Come over here boys." John ordered not letting the gun move

The boys started to walk towards there dad when Freddy's eyes went to Sam, John seen the man look at his youngest and just wanted to shot the son of a bitch.

" keep your eyes away from Sammy." He snapped

John went closer to his boys but only took his eyes off of Freddy for a second and that was all he need. Freddy waited till John looked away before hitting the gun and slicing John's face. He then ran to Dean who had Sam behind him.

He lifted his hand and threw Dean to the other side of the room before grabbing Sam. Sam started hitting and kicking Freddy but nothing worked. Freddy had his am around Sam waist and lifted the boy up so that he was shoulder to shoulder with him.

" let me go..Dean help." Sam yelled still kicking and hitting

Dean got off the floor and seen his little brother in the assholes arm and that didn't go well with him at all. _That does it this asshole is going down_ he thought to himself.

" let my brother go NOW!" He yelled

Freddy lifted his glove hand and pressed one of the knifes to the boys throat making Sam cry.

" Stay away or I will cut him! It doesn't matter if he is a live or dead because I am dead. And when I leave he will come with me." Freddy said

" Dean make him let me go _please_." Sam begged

He was scared of leaving with this demon and even being next to him. He just wanted to be with Dean and not have to worry about sleeping anymore.

" hang on Sammy, just try and stay calm.. ok."

Sam nodded and tried to stay as clam as he could. He felt Freddy move forward and he began to panic.

" Well guess we will be leaving right now." Freddy said and then stared walking to the door with a struggling Sam

" let.. MY.. Son.. go NOW!" John yelled

Freddy looked at John and smiled. " He's mine, you don't deserve him... you where never there when he needed you, I will be so NOW he's mine."

With out anyone noticing Dean made his way behind Freddy's back and with one kick he had the demon on the ground. He let Sam go and Sam got up and ran to Dean holding on tight and never letting go. Freddy looked up in to a smiling Dean Winchesters face.

" You forgot about me, I WAS all ways there when he needed someone. So that makes him MINE and I say STAY AWAY FROM HIM." Dean ordered

With that John shot Freddy in the head with the gun and watched as the body turned into ash. They looked at the mess and smiled. Sam looked at his dad with pleading eyes.

" Is he really dead, gone for good?" Sam asked

" Yes son he is, are you boy alright?' He asked looking at his sons

" Yes sir." They said together not letting the other one go

With a nod from their farther the boys ppacked up there stuff and headed out the door to the waiting Impala. They never said anything about what happened that night and they where happy they didn't.

" I will get you _Sammy!_ and _Dean won't be able to stop me_!" Freddy laughed

The End

-SPN-

That is it so how was it don't worry there is a segal coming for this one

Don't forget and please review


End file.
